Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power source apparatus and to a working machine having the power source apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-216070 discloses a power source apparatus (a battery pack), which is previously known.
The power source apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-216070 includes a plurality of battery modules, a blower configured to blow air, a chassis configured to store the plurality of battery modules. The battery module forms a plurality of ventilation holes provided for passing the air through the battery module.
The power source apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-216070 includes a plurality of batteries (the battery modules), the blower configured to blow air, the chassis configured to store the plurality of the battery modules. The chassis is constituted of a tray arranged to the lower portion and a cover arranged to the upper portion. A flange (a lower flange) disposed on the tray and a flange (an upper flange) disposed on the cover are fastened by a bolt, and thereby the tray and the cover are unified. The batteries are supported by a supporting member that is fixed to an inner wall of the tray.